Valentine Special Treat
by Azure Azalea
Summary: Sasuke hanya menginginkan sekeping coklat dari Sakura, tetapi bagaimana kalau Sakura memberinya lebih dan menginginkan lebih darinya! Hehe...amat sangat lebih baik dibaca sebelum 14 feb'09. Jaaa....! R&R yoo :D


Yooo!!!!

nih!

special requestnya dilia...

makin afdol kalo dibaca sbelom 14 februari alias besok sih..

hehe....

mat baca smuaaaa..........!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

warning: sasuke rada-rada gila!*dichidori*

**

* * *

Valentine Special Treat**

Hari ini, tanggal 14 Februari yang legendaris itu. Hari dimana anak-anak laki-laki di sekolah tiba-tiba memiliki tingkat kewaspadaan jauh lebih tinggi dari biasanya. Terutama dengan objek yang tiba-tiba mendekat dengan aroma manis, suara kresek-kresek dan bisik-bisik yang ditimbulkan para murid perempuan. Mengapa begitu? Tentu saja karena mereka mengharapkan coklat. Tidak terkecuali si Uchiha Sasuke yang menjadi kandidat terkuat penerima coklat terbanyak tahun ini, dibayang-bayangi oleh Hyuuga Neji dan secara tidak terduga si murid baru Gaara juga dijagokan akan menjadi sang kuda hitam dalam pengumpulan coklat tersebut. Walau begitu, mereka selalu mengharapkan sekeping coklat dari satu orang paling spesial. Neji dan Gaara yang sudah menerima coklat 'spesial' yang mereka inginkan melewati Sasuke dengan senyum kemenangan yang jarang tampak dari wajah mereka. Mereka pulang sambil membawa dua kantong penuh coklat dengan wajah bahagia aneh. Sasuke?

Dua kantong penuh coklatnya sudah menanti untuk diangkut pulang, tetapi ada satu lagi coklat yang masih belum dia dapatkan. Sebenarnya tidak masalah kalaupun tidak ada, eh.. sebenarnya masalah sih. Coklat yang diinginkannya adalah dari Sakura, darling tercinta, terkasih, pujaan hati, belahan jiwa, biji matanya yang didaulat sebagai cewek termanis dan terpintar di seluruh Konoha High itu! Lama-lama Sasuke kesal juga kalau mengingatnya. Percuma! Percuma dia berpacaran dengan Sakura kalau akhirnya tidak mendapatkan coklat darinya saat Valentine! Ini namanya pengkhianatan! Akhirnya Sasuke dengan kesal mengangkut kantongnya bersiap keluar dari kelasnya yang sudah kosong tanpa ada tanda kehidupan sama sekali, bersiap menyongsong langit mendung bulan Februari yang terasa semakin suram, huuh…malangnya…

BRUAKK!!!

"Sasuke-kun!", si cewek pink yang ditunggu-tunggu akhirnya muncul menubruk Sasuke sebelum Sasuke sempat keluar.

"Hehe…maaf! Kelasku agak telat selesai, terus rapat persiapan perayaan ulang tahun sekolah, Shikamaru ngotot menyelesaikan persiapan perayaan…. Nee…Sasuke-kun….", Sakura berbicara tetapi sepertinya Sasuke tidak peduli dan bersiap keluar. Sakura menatap Sasuke dengan kesal, kenapa dia ngambek begitu sih? Bukannya biasanya juga dia cuma bilang 'begitu?', batin Sakura.

"Sasuke-kun!"

"hnn..", kata andalannya saat sedang malas berbicara.

"Jangan pergi dulu! Kenapa kau kesal begitu sih? Maaf aku lama. Tapi kan aku memang sudah bilang kalau akan lama, kau juga tidak perlu menunggu kalau kau buru-buru", Sakura hanya membuat Sasuke semakin terpuruk. Lama-lama wajah Sasuke terlihat semakin kecewa dan menatap Sakura dengan agak sedih,

"Sakura, kau lupa ya sekarang hari apa?", akhirnya Sasuke tidak tahan dengan sikap 'kelihatannya-lupa-sama-sekali' Sakura.

"E? Sabtu kan??!! Memangnya kau mengajakku nonton ya?", tanya Sakura masih dengan tampang inosen. Sasuke sudah siap meledak, tetapi akhirnya hanya menghela nafas panjang.

"Sudahlah..", Sasuke mengangkut kantong-kantong bergambar hati berwarna pink yang tadi tergeletak di lantai gara-gara Sakura menubruknya. Saat Sasuke berbalik dan siap keluar dari dalam kelas, sekali lagi Sakura menubruknya kali ini lengkap dengan ciuman di bibirnya. Sasuke hampir saja jatuh kalau saja tidak ada meja yang menahan tubuhnya. Kantong pink di tangannya terlepas dan tangannya memeluk Sakura dengan erat. Sakura berhenti mencium dan menatap Sasuke dengan wajah tersenyum puas.

"Hehe… maaf. Aku hanya bercanda. Bagaimana bisa lupa? Kau sampai mau menangis begitu", Sakura tersenyum penuh kemenangan dan Sasuke hanya mendengus kesal.

"Lalu mana coklatku?", tuntut Sasuke kemudian, sudah tidak sabar. Sasuke menunggu Sakura melepaskan tangannya dari lehernya untuk merogoh tasnya tetapi Sakura hanya tersenyum kecil, Sasuke menganggapnya sebagai jawaban 'tidak ada coklat'.

"Haah?!", reaksinya makin suram.

"Hehe… kau lucu sekali kalau sedang begini", Sakura terus tertawa seperti tidak peduli pada Sasuke yang makin terpuruk. Sakura menarik leher Sasuke dan mengecup bibirnya lagi walau Sasuke terasa enggan membalasnya.

"Baiklaah….", Sakura berhenti saat menatap Sasuke yang tiba-tiba bersemangat.

"Oh sudahlah! Jangan seperti anak kecil! Tidak ada coklat, maaf. Sebagai gantinya, aku akan mentraktirmu. Bagaimana? Kalau kau terlalu sibuk malam ini juga tidak masalah", jurus andalan tarik-ulur antara pembeli dan penjual! Sakura bersikap seperti seorang pembeli yang menawar barang, dikasih bagus, nggak juga nggak masalah. Tanpa pikir panjang Sasuke langsung saja memeluk erat Sakura. Sakura tertawa dengan reaksinya yang berlebihan. Astagaa… apa jaman sekarang malah cowok-cowok ya yang terobsesi dengan Valentine?, batin Sakura.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sasuke memakai kaus hitam dengan leher lebar berbentuk V, kemudian dia menepuk-nepukkan tangan di atas celana hitamnya dengan riang sambil menatap bayangannya di kaca lemarinya yang cukup besar. Ini sudah baju ke-7 yang dicobanya. Dia tidak mau kelihatan seperti anak SMU yang ingin pergi berjalan-jalan dengan teman-teman sekomplotannya, tetapi kencan. Dia ingin kelihatan keren karena ini adalah kencan Valentine pertamanya!

"Sasuke! Apa-apaan ini? Kenapa kau dandan lebih parah dari pada cewek pas kencan pertama sih?!", amuk Itachi saat memasuki kamar Sasuke yang berantakan dengan baju-baju dilemparkan sembarangan hampir memenuhi separuh kamar.

"Hmm…hm..hm….aku ada kencaaaan…dengan Sakuraaa….. ", Sasuke bersenandung sambil melewati kakaknya menuju jas putih peach-nya yang digantungnya di kenop pintu. Itachi hanya mendorong Sasuke dengan kesal hingga Sasuke terhuyung menabrak lemari kemudian pergi meninggalkan Sasuke sambil menggumamkan sesuatu yang hanya ditanggapi tawa oleh Sasuke. Nasib jelek kakaknya kalau di saat seperti ini cewek yang ingin diajaknya kencan malah sibuk dengan urusan politiknya bersama tim menhankam di luar negri mengurusi penanggulangan serangan teroris.

Pukul 6 sore tepat saat Sasuke sedang mematut-matut dirinya di depan cermin dan menggumamkan kata 'cool!' pada dirinya sendiri, ponselnya berdering.

"Ne! Sasuke-kun! Kita ketemu di depan Laguna yahh!"

"Oh, oke! Jam 8?! Kau yakin tidak perlu kujemput?". Setelah pembicaraan singkat Sasuke meletakkan ponselnya kembali di atas meja.

"Laguna? YES!", gumamnya. Sakura akan mentraktir makanan Itali!!!

ooooooooooooooooo

Sudah pukul 8 malam lebih 5 menit, Sasuke masih berdiri di depan restoran yang tampak cerah berwarna keemasan di belakangnya, Sakura belum kelihatan. Sasuke masih bersabar. 15 menit kemudian, Sasuke sudah dengan gelisah mengecek arlojinya, Sakura masih belum juga kelihatan. Telat 20 menit. Masih dimaafkan. 20 menit kemudian Sasuke merogoh kantongnya dan menelfon..

"tuut…tuut…tuut…", nada di telinganya memberitahunya. Tidak bisa dihubungi. Sasuke mulai cemas, kemana Sakura? Kenapa masih belum datang juga sih? Sakura memang kadang terlambat, tetapi tidak pernah setelat ini! Dia mencoba menghubungi ke rumah Sakura, nadanya sama. Tidak bisa dihubungi. Akhirnya Sasuke beranjak meninggalkan spot berdirinya di bawah lampu bulat krem cerah, tetapi sebelum Sasuke sempat berjalan lebih jauh, ada yang menahan lengannya.

"Hey! Mau ke mana?", Sasuke menatap sosok memakai gaun terusan putih dengan lengan panjang dan syal hitam tebal membungkus leher hingga bahunya, gadis itu tersenyum pada Sasuke dan Sasuke rasanya ingin berteriak saja melihat senyumannya, tetapi dia menghela nafas,

"Kenapa telat?", tanya Sasuke sesabar mungkin.

"Hehe….bagian dari kejutan", jawab Sakura ringan masih menyunggingkan senyumannya. Rasanya Sasuke ingin meneriakinya saja, kejutan dari Tokyo? Telat itu sama sekali tidak bisa dibilang kejutan! Apa cewek ini benar-benar sudah dicemari kebiasaan ayah angkatnya yang amat sangat suka sekali banget ngaret itu sih?! Jangan-jangan di rumah juga dia disesatkan oleh ayah angkat mesumnya itu, pikir Sasuke mencoba mengalihkan kemarahannya tapi ternyata malah menuntun pikiran Sasuke pada kecemburuan-terhadap-calon-ayah-angkat-mertua.

"Jadi?", tanya Sasuke kemudian. Masih berharap Sakura akan mengajaknya ke Laguna. Sakura dengan santai menarik tangan Sasuke menjauhi Laguna. Walaupun dengan suara hati 'Oh, tidak! Lagunaaa..!!!', Sasuke mengikuti Sakura juga.

"Mau ke mana?", tanyanya mencoba menutupi kekecewaannya. Sakura sama sekali tidak menjawabnya, walaupun amat sangat penasaran, Sasuke akhirnya hanya diam membiarkan Sakura menggelayuti lengannya membawanya ke tempat 'kejutan'. Beberapa saat kemudian Sasuke menatap bangunan di depannya dengan agak ragu. Dia tidak mau berharap yang berlebihan, tetapi Sakura terasa mengarahkannya ke bangunan itu! Sasuke terus memberitahukan otaknya, _'Sakura tidak mungkin membawanya ke sana. Yang benar saja, dia memang kaya tetapi membawanya ke restoran hotel berbintang itu tidak mungkin. Paling dia bercanda lagi..'_, Sasuke menguatkan dirinya sendiri. Tiap langkahnya semakin mendekati hotel berwarna krem yang tampak dibanjiri cahaya lampu-lampu kecil dan cahaya keemasan kepala Sasuke mengatakan 'Tidak mungkin', hingga akhirnya mereka menaiki lift yang membawa mereka ke lantai 10, restoran.

"Haah…..kau menang habis-habisan!", komentar Sasuke setelah mereka selesai makan.

"Hmm? Kau pikir ini kejutannya?" Sakura di hadapan Sasuke hanya menopang dagunya sambil menatap Sasuke dengan pandangan berkata 'coba tebak, apa lagi!'. Melihat Sakura yang seperti itu sebuah pikiran terlintas di kepala Sasuke tetapi cepat-cepat dia mengusirnya dan berpura-pura memasang wajah sudah-tahu-akan-ada-apa.

"Coklat", katanya yakin. Sakura hanya tersenyum kemudian meletakkan serbet makannya di meja dan berdiri sambil menarik Sasuke.

"Kita sudah selesai?"

"Ya! Babak selanjutnya", jawab Sakura ringan, Sasuke menjadi semakin tegang dengan sikap Sakura yang terasa sangat berbeda ini. Mereka menaiki lift dan jari Sakura dengan tenang menekan angka 14 tanpa sedikitpun mengalihkan perhatiannya pada Sasuke yang sudah mengalami ketegangan stadium akhir, pucat dan keringat dingin. Pintu lift terbuka dan koridor berwarna krem dengan cahaya keemasan menyambut mereka. Sakura dengan santai menarik Sasuke keluar dan berjalan di koridor. Setelah pintu kamar sudah terbuka, Sasuke diam di tempat. Dia tidak mau maju, tetapi tidak mau berbalik juga. Otaknya sedang bekerja keras menganalisa apa yang sedang terjadi dan apa yang kira-kira akan terjadi selanjutnya. Sebelum dia selesai, Sakura sudah menyentakkan tangannya kuat-kuat hingga Sasuke terhuyung ke dalam kamar. Kamar masih gelap dan pintu sudah tertutup dengan suara 'klik' pelan. Tiba-tiba saja Sasuke merasakan tangan Sakura didadanya mendorongnya hingga menabrak tembok. Sasuke menahan pinggang Sakura saat Sakura dengan bersemangat menciumi wajahnya, Sasuke hanya bisa membalasnya asal-asalan sambil tangannya meraba-raba mencari tombol lampu.

Entah bagaimana caranya, Sasuke hanya heran saja Sakura mampu menghentikan tangannya yang mencari-cari tombol lampu.

"Sudah kubilang kan, aku yang traktir malam ini. Kau tidak perlu repot"

"E…hey Sakura. Traktiranmu apa nggak berlebihan?", Sasuke membiarkan Sakura mendorongnya masuk walaupun otaknya mengatakan mereka masih jauh terlalu cepat untuk melakukannya di kamar hotel mewah macam ini. Yah, bukan berarti kamar biasa malah bakalan oke-oke saja, sisi lain kesadarannya malah menyemangatinya 'Ayo teruuus!!'. Dalam kamar yang hampir gelap Sasuke bisa melihat Sakura yang tersenyum hampir menyeringai sampai-sampai membuatnya merasa sedang dipermainkan.

"Sakura! Aku serius!", mereka berhenti saat akhirnya Sasuke merasakan membentur tempat tidur.

"Apa aku kelihatan main-main?", tanya Sakura masih terdengar bercanda. Sasuke hanya menelan ludahnya, dia masih saja tegang saat Sakura mendudukkannya di atas tempat tidur besar dan empuk yang kelihatan berwarna gelap.

Sebuah ciuman mendarat di pipi Sasuke dengan lembut dan menyapu sisi wajah Sasuke hingga sampai di telinga Sasuke.

"Special treat. Chill!", bisik Sakura dan tanpa sadar Sasuke merasakan tubuhnya mulai rileks. Sakura kembali menunduk dan mengecup bibir Sasuke, tangan Sasuke menyentuh sisi kepala Sakura dan yang sebelah menemukan pinggang Sakura dan menariknya hingga Sakura setengah terduduk di pangkuannya. Sekarang rasa tidak mau kalah mulai menguasai Sasuke. Bagaimana mungkin dia yang mengajari Sakura mencium, sekarang malah kalah teknik dengannya. Sasuke melepaskan kontaknya dengan lidah Sakura dan mulai menjelajah lehernya, baru setengah jalan, syal tebal Sakura menghalanginya membuatnya dengan gusar melepaskannya dan melemparkannya sembarangan. Lidahnya sudah mulai membasahi leher Sakura ketika Sakura menahan kepala Sasuke hingga Sasuke berhenti dan hanya menatapnya dengan kesal.

"Sorry! My treat!", Sakura merebahkan Sasuke hingga setengah terbaring. Dia melepaskan jas Sasuke dan menatap lehernya yang tampak terbuka karena leher kausnya yang lebar. Sasuke sangat yakin mendengar kata 'buon apetite' sesaat sebelum Sakura dengan bersemangat menggigit dan menghisap lehernya membuatnya seketika itu juga kehilangan kesadaran.

oooooooooooo

Sasuke membuka matanya dan hanya melihat kamar yang gelap. Jadi memang sungguhan dia berada di kamar hotel bersama Sakura? Sasuke merasakan tubuhnya dingin tanpa pakaian yang menempel.

HAH?! , otaknya baru sadar. Apa mereka sudah melakukannya? Kenapa sama sekali tidak terasa? Kenapa sudah selesai begitu saja? Sesuatu terasa bergerak di dekat Sasuke, kemudian Sasuke merasakan dadanya yang telanjang menggesek tubuh di sampingnya. Sasuke menelan ludahnya, otaknya kacau.

"Kau bangun?", sambut Sakura yang kemudian berguling hingga tertelungkup di atas Sasuke. Sasuke berusaha keras mengiraukan godaan menyentuh Sakura, dada Sakura yang menempel padanya sudah terasa cukup, tapi…. Sasuke menarik tangannya untuk menyentuh Sakura, tetapi…

"Hei… Sakura. Apa yang kau lakukan? Tanganku", Sasuke berusaha menarik tangannya yang terasa terikat di atas kepalanya. Sakura hanya menggeliat di atas Sasuke dan memegang tangan Sasuke yang berusaha melepaskan diri.

"Tenanglah. Aku belum selesai", Sakura tersenyum pada Sasuke di bawahnya kemudian menciumnya walaupun dengan kesal sasuke membalasnya dan perlahan mulai tenang. Tangan Sakura yang menahan tangan Sasuke kemudian menelusiri tangan Sasuke hingga turun ke bahu Sasuke..

"AAAH!!! Apa yang kau lakukan?", Sasuke menahan teriakannya, sesuatu terasa mengiris bahunya.

"Sakura…henti..", teriakan Sasuke teredam dalam mulut Sakura. Sasuke berhenti dan Sakura melepaskan mulutnya dari mulut Sasuke. Tetapi Sasuke masih menatap Sakura dengan marah.

"Maaf. Aku sedang mencari bagian yang terasa enak", Sasuke menatap Sakura tidak mengerti sementara Sakura kembali menunduk dan perlahan membasahi lehernya. Bekas gigitan sakura tadi masih terasa perih dan sasuke hanya menahan nafas terkejut saat sakura kembali menggigit lehernya. Apa yang dilakukan cewek ini? Perlahan Sasuke merasakan jari-jari Sakura yang terasa dingin menelusuri tubuhnya. Sasuke memperhatikan Sakura duduk dan mengutuk dalam hati. Seandainya saja tangannya tidak terikat, harusnya dia yang ada di posisi itu.

"Ugh", tiba-tiba Sasuke merasakan kuku-kuku jari Sakura mencengkeram sebelah pahanya.

"AAAARGH!!!! APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN?!", Sasuke tidak bisa menghiraukannya begitu saja. Rasanya seperti Sakura menghujamkan jari-jarinya ke pahanya. Kemudian Sasuke melihat Sakura yang membungkuk dan jelas sekali dia sedang menjilati pahanya yang sekarang terasa perih. Apa yang dilakukannya? Sekarang setelah Sasuke sadar, kakinya pun tidak bisa digerakkan.

"SHIT!!! APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN?", Sasuke berteriak berusaha melepaskan Sakura yang menghisap pahanya. Sakura mengangkat wajahnya dan menatap Sasuke sebentar. Sasuke tercekat dengan pemandangan di depannya.

"Ka….kau…siapa kau?", tanyanya panik, ketakutan mulai merambatinya. Jelas-jelas, yang ada di hadapannya adalah Sakura yang sudah dikenalnya selama 3 tahun. Tetapi perempuan ini sama sekali tidak terasa seperti Sakura.

"Oh, kenapa? Kenapa kau tiba-tiba diam begitu Sa..su..ke..kun?", Sasuke bergidik. Bukan lagi suara manis Sakura. Suara itu terdengar melengking serak dan berusaha dibuat bermanis-manis. Perempuan itu perlahan kembali merayapi tubuh Sasuke dan menyentuh wajah Sasuke, membuatnya sadar tangan perempuan itu berlumuran cairan yang terasa lengket. Sasuke makin panik melihat mulut perempuan yang berlumuran darah itu dengan ganas menciuminya

"mmph…tidak…uugh…lepaskan….lepaskan tanganku….."

"Lepaskan? Baik", jawab suara melengking itu terdengar manis. Perempuan itu masih saja duduk dengan santai di atas Sasuke. Dia mengambil sesuatu di sampingnya dan sekejap Sasuke merasakan tangannya ringan, terbebas.

"Akh……AAAAARGH!!!! AAAAAAAH!!!!!!!!!!", dia terus berteriak saat darahnya mulai membasahi kepala dan tubuhnya. Kedua pergelangan tangannya sudah dengan sukses terputus. Bahkan Sasuke sudah tidak bisa merasakan yang lain saat perempuan yang duduk diatasnya menancapkan jari-jarinya di dadanya dan mengacungkan belati ke atas tubuhnya. Belum selesai Sasuke berteriak atau meredakan sakit di tangan dan dadanya, satu sisi dadanya sudah dihujani tusukan. Dan Sasuke masih saja sadar saat perempuan itu mencabik jantungnya hingga keluar dari rongganya.

ooooooooooooooooo

Ding..ding…

Suara bel di depan pintu pada minggu pagi membuat Kakashi tersentak. Istrinya sedang memasak di dapur dan Sakura sedang bermuram durja di kamarnya, dengan inisiatif seorang kepala rumah tangga yang baik akhirnya Kakashi meletakkan remote tv-nya dan membukakan pintu.

"Selamat pagi. Saya Asuma dan rekan saya Izumo, kami dari kepolisian. Kami mencari Haruno Sakura, dia tinggal di sini?", seorang pria berjenggot menyapanya.

"Pagi-pagi begini ada perlu apa?", pria itu menatap rekannya di belakangnya.

"Ada masalah dengan Uchiha Sasuke dan ada kesaksian dia pergi bersama Haruno semalam", jelas pria bernama Asuma tadi. Kakashi hanya menatap Asuma dengan ragu kemudian mempersilakan mereka masuk sementara dia naik ke kamar Sakura memanggilnya.

"He? Kau kenapa?", tanya Kakashi agak terkejut melihat Sakura yang terlihat sangat berantakan.

"Huweee…. Kaka-jiiiiii…..", Sakura bersiap menangis lagi di dada Kakashi, tetapi Kakashi hanya menepuk-nepuk pundaknya dan memberitahunya ada yang mencarinya. Sakura cepat-cepat merapikan dirinya dan menemui Asuma dan Izumo. Pada Sakura mereka juga memberitahukan hal yang sama.

"Apa yang terjadi? Kami memang ada janji kencan. Tapi tadi malam dia tidak menjemputku. Apa ada yang terjadi? Apa dia kecelakaan? Ada apa?", tanya Sakura panik. Asuma dan Izumo hanya menatap Sakura pasrah saat akhirnya menceritakan tentang Sasuke yang ditemukan meninggal tanpa tangan, jantung dan kehabisan darah. Dan menurut kesaksian semua orang yang bertemu dengan Sasuke malam itu, dia datang ke hotel sendirian.

**-Fin-**

* * *

Uohohohoho………….. Cuma sedikit peringatan. Buat yang pada mau kluar waktu valentine nanti, hati-hati yahh…:D Selain valentine ini jatuh sehari setelah sang legendaris laennya Friday the 13, juga setiap tahunnya banyak laporan orang hilang/ditemuin tewas setelah valentine. Waspadalah! Waspadalah!

Ciao!


End file.
